


Short and (Artificially) Sweet

by Hear_the_Dokidoki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (?), M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hear_the_Dokidoki/pseuds/Hear_the_Dokidoki
Summary: “Can I be your sugar daddy?” Yuta asks.“You’re literally the brokest person I know,” Taeyong replies, a smile tugging at his lips.“Then like… Your aspartame daddy?”“What?”





	Short and (Artificially) Sweet

“Can I be your sugar daddy?” Yuta asks.

“You’re literally the brokest person I know,” Taeyong replies, chuckling.

“Then… Your aspartame daddy?”

“What?”

“You know, the sweetener thing people use in their coffee when they don’t want real sugar,” Yuta answers, and _why the fuck does he sound so serious_.

Taeyong's lips stretch into a dumbfounded smile. “Isn’t the point of a sugar daddy relationship to get money?”

Yuta stares at him with intent. “Then, perhaps I can give you something else.” 

“Like what?” he asks, half-defiant, half-amused.

Yuta hums, slowly leaning towards Taeyong. “What about affection?”

There’s a pause, and Taeyong lets out a snicker. “That’s just a relationship.”

“Huh,” Yuta mutters, thoughtful. “You’re right.”

They hold the eye contact, and Taeyong’s grin falters.

“Are you asking me out, Nakamoto?”

Yuta leans in closer, eyes like crescents. “Am I?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My friend made... a joke? Pun? I wrote this and she told me to post it. I actually really like it hahahah
> 
> I might write more tbh, but idk, I haven’t thought abt a plot much. Tell me what you thought tho! ^^


End file.
